DemiGod's Background
by GreekDemiGods
Summary: This is just a couple of short stories that are the various backgrounds of the oc's that i was given. More info inside, and i hope you like.


**Author's note : ** All I Have To Say Is That I Thank The People Who Sent Me Their Oc's. So I'm Writing This So People Can Now Who The Character's Are And How They Found Out They Were DemiGods. I Will Try To UpDate This Every Week, And Each Chapter Is A Various Person So I Hope You Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One : **Jessica Maria Lee.

Hello, my name is Jessica Maria Lee and This Is My Story.

My mom had just pulled up to the park, where i have my weekly archery lessons. As I was getting ready to get out the car she had grabbed my arm.

" Yes mom?" i had asked

" Sweetie i just want you to know that no matter what happens i will always love you." he said on the brink of tears.

" Mom, i know And i love you too, but i have to go. " i said grabbing my Bow & Arrow, Along with my IPod, and waved by to my mom as she went on her way to work.

I sighed, Knowing that she had to always work, since my dad had left her when i was less then a year old. I was so mad at him, for leaving my mom and i alone. Actually the only real reason for me taking archery lessons, besides for fun is because we got to use really dummies. So when it was my turn i pretened it was my actual father, getting stuck with an arrow in the eye or the face.

However as i was walking towards the south side of the park, there was a Pitbull slowly walking behind me. i thought that it was lonely so, stopped walking, turned around and placed my bow & arrow on the ground. As i Reached to go pet the dogs face, it growled at me, and grew ten times bigger. I was so freaked out that by the time i could analyze what was going on the new grown dog was already on me.

As the dog barked and drooled on my face i slowly went to go grab my bow and arrow. once i had them in my hand i then kicked the dog making it fly back a little. Then i got up and aimed my Arrow at the dog, and let it fly. i was so shocked because the arrow hit the dog right in the eye. i kinda felt bad for the dog, so i went over there, but before i could get to the dog, it exploded into dust.

I just sat there, in amazement until, i heard clapping of someone's hands behind me. i slowly turned around and saw this boy named Timothy from my archery lessons. He looked really different the i had seen him from last week. He Kind of looked more tired, like he had been up all week, without the tiniest bit of sleep.

" Timothy? what are you doing here?" I said getting up.

" well I was just coming back to get me hellhound, but I see as though you already have taken care if him."

" huh? that was your dog- wait did you say that was a spellbound?!

" UGH! No I said HELLHOUND" he yelled " and to think your a daughter of Apollo "

I laughed then said " a daughter of Apollo really? are you Timothy?"

then he chuckled " I'm fine but you wont be " he said showing his pearly white teeth, as he was smiling.

then before I knew what was happening he lunged at me. the force was so you know forceful it made me fly backwards and drop my bow. I couldn't even get up before he grew wings, and something inside my brain snapped.

" what are you, some kind of harpy thing?" I don't know how I came up with this harpies were only apart of the myths. Then he laughed. which made me cringe a little because it seemed so strange.

He lunged again, but this time I dodged him, by rolling to my side. it kind took him by surprise leaving me enough time to get my bow & arrow that I dropped before. However as i was getting ready to shoot him, he burst into the same kind of dust that the hellhound had burst into.

i was so stunned that i didnt even realize that there was someone standing right in front of me.

" are you okay?" he asked looking at me.

" uh... yeah i am. Uhm... who are you?"

" oh how rude of me i'm Tony. Your protector "

" Protector from what?"

" well, you demigods need protecting from harmful monsters"

" Okay i'm so lost? Did you really just call me of all people a demi -" however before i finished my sentence this thing started to glow a very beright yellow above my head.

Then Tony knelled in front of me. " uhm... what are you doing?"

" i'm am showing my respects to a daughter of Apollo"

it took me by surprise, but then everything added up. it was why i liked music, and archery.

" wow " i said " i'm a demigod "

* * *

Authors other note: yeah i know the ending was kinda sucky, but i had to get it done, and i was at the library, so no H8 please. oh and like i said before reviews are welcomed ^_^

**next chapter:** Rebecca Kern


End file.
